Heart Full of Holes
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Who can possibly patch a heart full of holes? Can someone who has been abused so many times over, ever heal? Well I'm here to tell you that is possible, you just need someone to put a smile on your face and a spark of love and hope in your heart.
1. Holes In Manjoume's Heart

**Heart Full of Holes**

**Talina: I get to go first this time! My story! *High Five's the sky* (See what I did there? LOL!)**

**Kitty: *Facepalm* please excuse Talina usually she is the rational one of us but she just drank some _'juice'_ so don't mind her**

**Talina: *tackles Kitty***

**Kitty: Ooof, get off me!**

**Talina: Never!**

**Kitty: *tries to sit up* Ooof, please I give! Chazz, Jaden PLEASE HELP!**

**Talina: *whacks Kitty with a frying pan* RIVALSHIPPING!**

**Kitty: *gasps for air* Slade and Jagger have japanese names but we are too lazy to look them up! *Faints***

**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~**

* * *

Water, water, water all around him. He could see nothing but black shining underneath the surface.

He gurgled and struggled for whatever breath he could manage.

"Nooo..." he moaned as his head was forced underwater again.

Manjoume coughed and sputtered as he was lifted out of the tub by his mop of black hair.

Slade delievered a hard, crushing kick to his stomach causing him to fall in a crumpled mess on the bathroom floor.

"Please...nooo"

"Fucking worthless" Jagger said spitting upon the boy on the floor.

Jagger pulled back his fists and began pounding the boy. Slade stood back for a moment watching the beating happen.

Finding he could no longer restrain himself he let his fists fly, causing the blows to come harder and faster upon the crumpled figure on the ground.

A horridly, loud, ear splitting scream cut through the humid bathroom as a final kick was delivered into his rib cage. Manjoume cried out holding his chest.

"What you can't take it can you?" Slade said grabbing the smaller boy up by the hair.

The boy's ribs shown through his pale skin, bruises began to blossom on his skin as he was suspended in the air.

Slade threw him to the ground, a sickening thump could be heard as the boy cried out again. Mustering up the last bit of strength he had, the boy stood, his

body shaking. The boy stumbled to the window in the bathroom.

"No you don't you fucking coward" Jagger said lunging for the boy.

The boy winced as he slid out the window and down onto the hard dorm platform below.

Manjoume had never escaped and he never tried because he knew it would only earn him more pain but now he could care less. Manjoume ran and banged his fists on the first door he came to, knowing full well who dwelled inside.

* * *

Juudai was awoken from a loud, banging at the door. He sat up groggily and shuffled to the door, opening it to find a shaking and naked Jun Manjoume

standing on the other side. Manjoume had tears in his eyes as he rushed into the room, slammed the door shut and slumped to the floor. Juudai quickly

grabbed a blanket from off the bed and tucked it around Manjoume's shaking shoulders. Juudai didn't notice until Manjoume sat down that brusies covered

most of Manjoume's pale flesh, he trembled still as Juudai draped another blanket over his shoulders. Juudai had seen and been around Manjoume since he first

came to Duel Academia but he had never seen the Black Slifer like this. Manjoume was openly sobbing in front of him. Juudai felt his heart break and splinter

into a million pieces as he gathered the shaking Slifer into his arms. Juudai felt tears slip down his cheeks as he tilted the Black Slifer's chin up so he could look

at him.

"Manjoume...I...what happened?"

"My...my...brothers"

"Manjoume...I...I'm...Sorry" Juudai said kissing Manjoume's hair.

Manjoume flinched at the close contact from the other Slifer but soon he found that the kiss from the Slacker had made him stop shaking.

"Do that..again..." Manjoume muttered, snuggling closer to the other boy.

Juudai planted another gentle kiss on Manjoume's head while pulling the Black Slifer closer to him.

Juudai stroked Manjoume's wet hair watching as Manjoume's body relaxed as much as he could. Juudai gently slid his arms around Manjoume causing the other boy to whimper.

"I'm just going to get you something to sleep in, okay?"

Manjoume nodded as more tears fell. Tears of shock, fear and weakness. Manjoume hated weakness but to see himself now...he must have been the weakest,

pitiful creature on the face of this Earth. Juudai rummaged through a drawer and pulled a pair of grey sweat pants, a navy blue sleep shirt, a pair of white

socks and a pair of boxers out before returning to the other boy's side. Juudai set the clothes atop Manjoume's lap he gathered the elder male into his arms

and headed into the small washroom. Juudai tucked the blankets under Manjoume so he could sit the boy on the sink. Juudai smiled and planted another gentle

kiss on the boy's hair as he began getting the boy into the borrowed clothes. Manjoume winced as the shirt slid over his battered torso, Juudai distracted him

with a light kiss on the lips. Manjoume was shocked but was more confused when he found he wanted more of Juudai's kisses. The battered Slifer leaned

forward and kissed Juudai full on the lips. Manjoume closed his eyes and melted into the kiss as Juudai kissed him back. Manjoume nibbled on the other boy's

lips causing him to part his lips so Manjoume's tongue could slip inside and map every corner of Juudai's mouth. Both boy's were left breathless but Juudai

smiled in delight as he saw a small twinkle in the other's eyes. Juudai leaned in again and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around Manjoume's neck as he felt

Manjoume's arms snake around his waist as the kiss deepened. The two reluctantly broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"I-I l-love you Manjoume" Juudai said taking Manjoume's battered hand.

"I love you too" Manjoume said sealing the words and swirling emotions with another kiss.

* * *

Juudai carried Manjoume back to the bed cradling the boy close to him. Juudai lied Manjoume down on the bed and kissed the boy's hair as he planted a trail

of light kisses from his earlobe up to his hair and back down. Manjoume snuggled into his lover's warm chest and sighed with ease as he felt to cradling arms

wrap around his back and shoulders. Manjoume responded by wrapping his own arms around Juudai's waist pulling the younger boy close to his chest.

"I love you so much, Juudai"

"I love you too, Manjoume" Juudai said brushing a light kiss against his lover's lips. Manjoume smiled and snuggled close to his lover, which instantly made all his fears and insecurities disappear.

"I love you" he whispered, "so much"...

* * *

**Kitty: *Sits on Talina* Ha now who's on top!?**

**Talina: *kicks feet laughing like crazy* On Top!?**

**Kitty: *face drains all color* OMG! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Talina: Too bad you already said it...*dies from laughter***

**Kitty: *facepalm* **

* * *

**TWOSHOT ANYONE? LET US KNOW!**


	2. Closing Open Wounds

**Heart Full of Holes- Chapter 2**

**Talina: After a lovely review from Emerarudo Misheru we shall continue the story!**

**Kitty: *jumps on Talina* TWO SHOTS FOR EVERYONE!**

**Talina: Kitty, Kitty! Your nose its bleeding again!**

**Kitty: Oh Ra! *stuffs tissues up nose then faints***

**Talina: Kitty get up! *screams and faints***

* * *

Manjoume awoke first finding himself wrapped in his lover's arms. A small smile touched his lips as he carefully untangled himself from Juudai's arms. Manjoume

slid off the bed and made his way to the small washroom, stopping at the open doorway.

"Manjoume? What's wrong?" Juudai asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Nothing is wrong Juudai" Juudai searched his lover's charcoal grey eyes looking for an answer.

Juudai looked down at the covers and lowered his eyes. Tears began to drip from his eyes.

"Is it me Manjoume?"

"What?" Manjoume said looking at his lover finding him crying.

"Juudai you have done nothing wrong. Why are you crying?"

"I...I...thought you...regretted kissing me...last night" Juudai said, unable to stop the tears that flowed from his chestnut colored eyes.

Manjoume walked over to the bed and slid his arms around Juudai, hoisting him onto his lap. Manjoume tipped his lover's chin up brushing his lips against

Juudai's. Manjoume kissed the flesh of Juudai's cheeks, making the salty tears disappear.

"Juudai look at me" he said tipping Juudai's chin up to meet his eyes.

"Juudai I wanted to die last night and I might've too if you didn't answer the door"

"I..."

"Shh Juudai I'm here" Manjoume said kissing his lover's cheek.

"I...should be the one h-holding y-you Manjoume"

"You did Juudai, all last night. You never let me go" Manjoume said taking Juudai's hands in his own.

Manjoume leaned over and placed his lips over Juudai's lips. Juudai responded and kissed back. Manjoume nibbled on the brunette's lower lip, Juudai parted his

lips and let Manjoume's tongue slip into his mouth. Manjoume tightened his hold on Juudai's waist, pulling him closer. The lover's tongue twisted around each

other in a rhythmic dance that sent shivers of pleasure down both of their spines. When at last oxygen became an issue the two broke the kiss.

"I love you Juudai remember that, okay"

"I will " the brunette said leaning his head on Manjoume's shoulder.

* * *

The couple had been awake for hours going from talking to kissing and to talking again. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Juudai pulled away from

Manjoume and got up to answer the door. A horrid sight met his eyes...Slade and Jagger.

Juudai screamed as the two entered the room. Manjoume's eyes fell upon his brothers. Manjoume reached for Juudai and shoved the younger male behind him.

"So the rumors are true, eh?"

"You gay Manjoume?" Slade asked teasingly, accusingly.

Manjoume said nothing in response but he managed to shove Juudai into the washroom, jamming the lock in place.

"Manjoume nooooo!"

Slade and Jagger approached Manjoume and pinned him against the door.

"When I ask a question I expect an answer" Slade said punching Manjoume in the jaw.

Manjoume fell to the ground with a cry of pain. The elders leaned over him and proceeded to kick and beat him. Manjoume's head smacked the door with every blow.

* * *

Juudai screamed from within the washroom begging the elders to leave Manjoume and go. His cries fell upon deaf ears. Juudai's shaky hands reached over and

held the pager.

_**Sho please come quick. Bring everyone! Manjoume is hurt its his brothers! Please hurry Sho!**_

Juudai's eyes filled with tears as he felt an awful quiet enter the room.

"Manjoume!" Juudai shouted, tears still pouring down his face.

"..."

Juudai heard a loud slam and heard voices. He knew those voices! Sho, Kenzan, Fubuki, Ryo, Asuka and even the Chancellor.

"Juudai where are you?!" Sho called.

"Here I'm in here!"

"Stand back" Kenzan said before shoving his shoulder, sending the door in.

Juudai jumped up and ran into the room, falling to his knees at Asuka's side. Manjoume's head rested on her lap, his face was bruised, his chest and abdomen bruised and beaten.

"Manjoume please! Please wake up!" Juudai said, more tears rushing out of his eyes.

Manjoume's eyes opened, he blinked and coughed, his eyes settling on Juudai. Feebly he reached out a hand and Juudai took his hand.

"Manjoume...I...please don't leave...me"

"...Never..." he Black Slifer muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Manjoume awoke on a crisp white bed, he heard voices around him but in his daze he didn't recognize any of them.

"Manjoume? Please is that you? Wake up..."

Manjoume's eyes fluttered open as he searched the room for that voice. His gaze settled upon the brunette sitting by his bedside.

"Manjoume! Your awake!" Juudai leaned over and gently slid his arms around Manjoume.

Manjoume sighed and nestled into the embrace. He slid over and pulled Juudai onto the bed.

"Are...are you okay, Manjoume?"

"I'm okay, I just need some sleep" Manjoume said shifting his position on the bed.

"Please don't scare me like that again"

"I'll try not to" he said giving a light chuckle, he winced.

"Careful, they did a number on you"

"What happened to them?"

"They both made full confessions and the evidence was too great, they'll be going away for a while and money won't get them out of this" Juudai said his anger rising.

"Shh love I'll be okay, don't be mad" Manjoume said pulling Juudai close, so his head rested on Manjoume's bandaged chest.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No you are just fine" Manjoume said locking his lips with Juudai.

"...Just fine" he said breathlessly.

"Sleep Manjoume, you need it" Juudai said kissing Manjoume's hair.

Manjoume nodded and welcomed the sleep that came, all the while dreaming of a his savior, Juudai Yuki.

* * *

**Talina: MANJOUME FRICKING THUNDER!**

**Kitty: *stands by Talina and raises duel disk* THUNDER, THUNDER!**

**Manjoume: *sighs* **

**Talina: What is 'Joume?**

**Manjoume: *glares at Talina***

** Juudai: don't be such a stick in the mud Manjoume**

**Kitty: Yeah 'Joume, let loose *kitty says lounging on talina***

**Manjoume: mmkay *pulls pants and boxers down***

***talina and kitty scream and faint***

**Juudai: *reachs for tissues* Oh Ra!*holds tissue to nose* Way to far Manjoume *laughs and glomps Manjoume***


End file.
